


rumor

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: “Do you want to dance?” Nicole asks Waverly.“With you?” Waverly questions.Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah…if you…we could…with me?”





	rumor

**Author's Note:**

> hey, all! How's it going? I'm sorry it's been so long. I lost inspiration for awhile. All requests for songs are welcome. Enjoy!

**Rumor - Lee Brice (2017)**

_Girl, you know I’ve known you forever_

_How many nights we hung out together_

_Same little crowd, little bar, little town_

_Round this old dance floor_

“So what’s the deal with you and Waverly?” Dolls asks Nicole as the two of them sit at one of the tables in Shorty’s.

Nicole takes a swig of her beer and raises her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I see the way you look at her,” Dolls tells her. “Even now, you’re sitting here watching her serve meals to people like she hangs the sun in the sky.”

_She does_. “I am not,” Nicole defends. “We’re just friends.”

Nicole watches as Waverly makes eye contact with her from across the bar. There’s a certain glow on her this evening. Waverly’s smiling at her like it’s the only thing she ever wants to do for the rest of her life.

“Sure,” Dolls says before taking a drink of his beer. “We’re friends and you don’t look at me that way.”

Nicole sets her beer down on the table and stands up. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Dolls smiles and watches as Nicole walks up to Waverly.

“You can’t look at me that way and expect me to not come over here,” Nicole tells Waverly.

“Maybe I wanted you to come over here,” Waverly says. “Look, everyone’s dancing,” she tells Nicole. “Isn’t that romantic?”

Nicole looks around the bar and sees a majority of the people slow dancing to the song on the radio. This isn’t unusual. Everyone’s always dancing in Shorty’s. Whether it be the alcohol or the keen want to dance with their friends or significant others, it’s all romantic in the same.

“Do you want to dance?” Nicole asks Waverly.

“With you?” Waverly questions.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah…if you…we could…with me?”

Waverly laughs softly and it’s music to Nicole’s ears. “I’m working.”

“The song is two minutes long, three minutes tops,” Nicole tells her.

“People will stare,” Waverly points out.

“No one’s paying attention,” Nicole says. “They’re all engrossed in each other.”

Waverly ponders for a moment before accepting Nicole’s outreached hand and following her into the crowd of people dancing. It takes them a moment, but eventually they find a stance and rhythm that they’re comfortable with.

Waverly has her head laying on Nicole’s chest with her arms wrapped around Nicole’s middle. Nicole has her arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist with her chin resting on top of Waverly’s head. This isn’t the first time they’ve slowed dance. When Nicole stops by Shorty’s after she gets off work and Waverly is cleaning up before she closes, they’ll usually snag a few minutes to slow dance. This is the first time they’ve slow danced in front of other people, though.

_My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder_

_Making a motion like, “Could ya’ll get any closer?”_

_They wanna know what’s up when I’m still holding ya_

_Even when the song is over_

“This is my safe place,” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s chest.

Nicole grins and pulls Waverly closer, if that’s even possible. “Yeah?”

Waverly looks up at Nicole. “You make me feel safe.”

Nicole tucks a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. She holds her face in her hands and smiles down at her. She’d kiss her if they were alone. “You make me happy.”

“Yeah?”

Nicole nods. “You make me crazy in all of the best ways, Waverly Earp.”

They’re so absorbed in each other that they don’t even realize the song is over and everyone has stopped dancing. Everyone’s staring at them with smiles on their faces.

Waverly blushes and buries her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck. Nicole laughs softly and rubs Waverly’s back before leading her back over to the bar.

“Thank you for the dance, Ms. Earp,” Nicole says. “You make me feel like the luckiest girl by getting to dance with you.”

“Save me a dance tomorrow night,” Waverly tells her. “And all of the nights after that.”

_There’s a rumor going round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it, don’t you feel it too?_

Nicole smiles before turning to walk away and head back to the table Dolls is still sitting at. When she sits back down, she takes a long pull from her beer.

“Just friends, eh?” Dolls asks, smiling behind the brim of his beer bottle.

“Just friends,” Nicole confirms. She watches as some guy walks up to the bar and starts flirting with Waverly. Her ears burn. She looks away.

“You two looked pretty comfortable dancing together,” Dolls points out. “Almost like you do it all of the time.”

“We’re just comfortable with each other,” Nicole tells him. “You know, since you’re interrogating me about Waverly, maybe I can interrogate you about Wynonna.”

“Go ahead,” Dolls says. “There’s nothing for me to tell.”

Nicole finishes her beer. “There’s nothing for me to tell about Waverly.”

“I think there is,” Dolls pushes.

Nicole stands up. “Another round?”

Dolls nods.

Nicole walks back up to the bar and leans against it as she watches Waverly try and dismiss the guy who keeps trying to get her number.

_Well, I can shut ‘em down, tell them all they’re crazy_

_I can do whatever you want me to do, baby_

_Or you could lay one on me right now_

_We could really give them something to talk about_

When the guy finally gives up and walks away, Waverly turns her attention to Nicole.

“Two more beers, Waves,” Nicole requests.

“You keep it up and I might have to take you home tonight,” Waverly says as she grabs two beers and uncaps them.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Nicole says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Waverly blushes. “You sure are something, Nicole Haught.”

“A good something?” Nicole asks.

“An amazing something.”

“Dolls keeps asking me about you,” Nicole tells Waverly.

Waverly leans on the bar. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, he thinks there’s something going on between us.”

“Isn’t there?” Waverly asks, raising her eyebrows.

_Oh, be honest girl now_

_Do you want to do this or not?_

_Should we keep ‘em talking, girl_

_Or should we just make them stop?_

Nicole smiles. “I sure hope so,” she says. “I don’t just slow dance like that with anyone.”

“Do you kiss any other girls the way you kiss me?”

“I haven’t kiss any other girls since I first kissed you,” Nicole tells her. “You’ve had me wrapped around your finger for awhile now, Waverly Earp.”

“I could say the same about you,” Waverly says. “You know, I think more people than just Dolls are starting to get suspicious about us.”

“Why’s that?” Nicole asks.

“Chrissy has been asking me about you,” Waverly tells her. “Hell, everyone has been asking me about you. Besides Wynonna, though. We both know how oblivious she is.”

Nicole laughs. “Yeah,” she agrees. “I guess the rumor is going around, eh?”

_There’s a rumor going round about me and you_

_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_

_Tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it and you feel it too_

“I don’t think it’s a rumor if it’s true.”

_What you say we make it true?_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
